Captive Canoodling
by The Deej
Summary: I was going to add this one to my Klaroline Drabbles but its up for a Klaroline Award on Tumblr, so I thought I would post it in it's own story. This is a short one-shot based off of a drawing that my friend Lysa (irrationallyrational) did, they're in the woods, she's tied up, all things point to...sex.


**Captive Canoodling**

**This is for Lysa (Find her on Tumblr - irrationallyrational). =) A little dirty drabble to go along with a dirty little picture. Aren't we a pair? **

"Klaus!" Caroline shouted in to the darkened woods surrounding her. "I only followed you out her because you said you wanted to show me something. Where are you?"

Her vampire vision was almost useless in the pitch black atmosphere. She searched for any shadow of him, any sound that would lure her to his whereabouts. There was never a reason for her to be afraid of Klaus, at least, not anymore, but the eeriness of her surroundings began to set in and she found herself afraid for the first time in a long time.

_If he wanted to kill you Caroline, he would've done it along time ago,_ she reminded herself.

"Klaus, this isn't funny!" she said. "If you don't show yourself, I'm gonna go back to the party."

Still there was no response, so she threw up her hands and started back toward the distant sound of music and the faint glow of lights. She was only able to take a step when, in a flash, she was against a tree. Her heart began to race and her mind went through the possibilities of this turn of events.

Was she being attacked?

Was she in danger?

Who else knew she would be out here?

Where is Klaus?

Question after question flooded her mind until she felt the familiar fleshy touch of her captors lips. His mouth covered hers and his hands grasped her wrists as he held her in place and devoured her mouth.

His tongue was smooth and his breath hot as it moved from her mouth and ran down her throat. She let out a soft sound; a mixture of a gasp and moan as he continued tasting her, releasing her hands as he began to undress her.

He spun her around and pushed her up against the tree. Her hands dug in to the bark as he continued removing her clothing slowly, one piece at a time. He started with her shirt, then her bra, and ran his hands over her breasts and kissed her back. She arched her head back and rested it on his shoulder as he kissed her neck and his hand ran down her stomach. Her skirt dropped to the forest floor and she kicked it away and turned herself back around to face him.

"Is this what you wanted to show me?" she asked, her voice only loud enough for him to hear.

"This is just the beginning," he responded, and kissed her again and brought her hands up over her head. Before she knew what was happening she felt the cold steel of chains clasped at her wrists.

"Klaus," she began.

"Shhhhh," he whispered. "Don't say a word, and stay here."

Panic was the first thing that came to mind, but when he grabbed her chin and drew her gaze back to his, he only smiled at her and said, "Trust me."

Caroline knew she could break free of the restraints, but this was something new and exciting, so she would play along. She smiled back and he began to ravish her once more. She had never felt so completely vulnerable and turned on in her life. She bucked her hips at each touch and kissed him fiercely when he was close enough to let her do so.

Klaus moved down her stomach and picked her up at the knees, draping her legs across his shoulders. He moved slowly up her legs, kissing and licking; her core getting wetter and wetter with each invasion. His hands moved up to her ass and he pulled her forward before closing his mouth completely on to her.

His tongue was masterful as it dived in and out of her folds. It teased her with diligent pressure while his lips closed around her, sucking and kissing every inch. She dangled from the tree, balanced only by her legs around his shoulders, he drew her up higher until he was standing, her core never leaving him. He grabbed her hips and moved his head side to side and up and down, until he pressure was too much. It rose further to the top and she finally gave in to the glorious relief.

He lowered her down slowly, and made his ascent back up her body. She had never wanted to touch him more than in that moment. To give him the same attention that he was doting upon her. She let out a whimper and shook against the chains.

"Ah-ah-ah," he tutted. "Stay!" he demanded.

He kissed her neck and ran his hands up her arms. "I want to feel your skin on me," she said. He smiled in to her neck before pulling back from her and removing his shirt. He pressed his bare chest up against her, his erection growing as the softness of her breasts enticed his own needs. He moved away from her and she leaned forward as much as possible, trying to keep his skin on hers as long as possible.

He stood back and looked at her and dropped his pants. His dick sprung from its bindings and Caroline felt herself grow even wetter at the thought of him inside of her. He watched her squirm as he brought his hands down and stroked himself. She bit her lip, and danced in place. "Ugh, get over here and fuck me already!"

With a smirk and a cock of his head, he flashed toward her. He kissed her hard and she wrapped her legs around him. He pushed himself inside of her and they both screamed in to the night.

He fucked her hard, pushing her up against the tree and burying his head in to the crook of her neck. Blood began to drip down her back as the bark of the tree dug its way in to her skin. His fierce pounding never stopped as the mixture of pleasure and pain engulfed her and she felt her fangs emerge. One look at her and his face changed as well, and he brought his mouth to her tits, sucking hard and letting his fangs nibble at her nipples.

He didn't slow down for a moment, riding her hard and fast. Her walls clenched tight to his dick as he wasted no time on bringing her back to the brink and with one final movement he bit her breast. Shock and ecstasy mingled together, and his name burst from her lips as she finally came.

In a swift movement, Klaus released her hands. She dropped them around his neck and as she rode out the final moments of her orgasm he slammed in to her again and again looking for his own release.

He was seconds away from his own orgasm when she arched back and then plunged her fangs forward in to his shoulder. She sucked deeply, reveling in the sweet and intoxicating flavors of his blood, and pushed her hips down one final time to meet him. He shuttered and roared as she clung to his body. His arms wrapped completely around her waist as he hugged her close and stumbled forward.

They both flinched and twitched as aftershocks continued their pleasure. Her back hit the tree again and he finally lowered her feet to the ground. After a moment to catch their breath he traced his thumb along her breast making sure that she was healed. She reached her hand up and placed it over his before bringing her mouth up to kiss him. The kiss was gentle, contradicting the events earlier, but still holding the same passion and fire.

"Should we go back to the party?" she asked.

"We could, but I'd rather take you home with me and continue this." He kissed her neck, and she smiled.

"That sounds good too," she said. "Any chance you'll let me tie _you_ up this time?"

* * *

**Okay, now head to Tumblr and vote on the Klaroline Awards! It would mean the world to me! Its deejlovesvamps and the category is Best Drabble! Oh and Follow me there too! **

**Lastly, I love getting reviews, so don't forget to do it! =) **


End file.
